


Song of Salt

by zombiefeathers



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefeathers/pseuds/zombiefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nameless god of farewells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Salt

Mathilde,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. In any case, you may want to sit down for this.

I heard your father died at sea. Rumor has it he failed to outrun a lifeberg by the Tomb-Colonies. I don't know if it's true or not, but it's a good laugh. Cocky bastard had it coming to him.

This news might not mean much to you at all, seeing as you barely knew the man, but it should interest you to know that, as the last remaining member of his clan, his legacy falls to you. You should be getting an official notice soon. And a boat. A boat! That's exciting, isn't it? Maybe you'll get a real job as a pirate instead of whatever it is you do with numbers and the Wolfstock Exchange. 

You should also consider this an official notice of my return to the slums of our beloved Fallen London. (I had a falling out with my employer at the Cumaean. See, he didn't much appreciate the affair I was having with his wife. Oopsy.)

I know you've been down on your luck lately, but turn your sights to the zee, love. Looks like you and I will have our adventure yet.

With love,

Isa


End file.
